Tough Love
by SexyJessie
Summary: Travis, Lily, Ray and Robbie are now in grade 11. But what happens in this crazy year is about to change most of their lives. Ray, who has finally broken up with Grace because of his feelings for Lily came flooding back, takes a chance and tells Lily how
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter 1**

**Lily walked down the hall quickly trying to be in time for math class. She really needed to catch up on her math grades; after all she was in grade 11 this year. All of a sudden she heard someone yell her name.**

"**Lily!"**

**Lily immediately turned around, the voice seemed familiar but she couldn't quite tell who it was. She suddenly felt a weird feeling in her stomach, why would Jackson want to talk to her, after taking advantage of her! Lily felt her anger rise.**

"**I know you probably don't want to talk to me, but I need to tell you something." Jackson said hesitantly.**

**Lily was silent.**

"**I couldn't stop thinking about you ever since……and well, I miss seeing your smile, and the way you play beautiful music and……I'm sorry" **

**Lily felt her anger disappear. She didn't know what to say. But she didn't need to say anything, actions speak louder than words. Lily slowly gave Jackson a passionate kiss.**

**LUNCH TIME**

**Robbie came and sat down with Travis and Parker.**

"**Have you seen Lily? I haven't seen her all morning?" Robbie said pulling out his lunch**

**Parker stared at him strangely, "so you haven't heard?"**

"**Heard what?" both Travis and Robbie asked.**

"**Well, Lily and Jackson are back together" she continued. **

**Ray walked up and sat down at the lunch table with his friends "hey guys what's going' on?" he asked in his normal cheery way.**

**The three of them looked at each other and said nothing.**

"**Uh…. Nothing really just eating lunch" Travis replied, breaking the silence.**


	2. Oblivious

**Chapter Two: Oblivious**

**They sat around the table in an awkward silence. It seemed different without Lily. Ray looked around. "Okay guys, what's up?" he asked, "Are you planning me a surprise birthday party because you know, my birthday is just 3 months away, time to start planning!" he said, acting like himself. "Wait…where's Lily?" he asked.**

**Travis looks at Robbie, Robbie looks at Parker. They all say the same; "Uh." Finally Parker pipes up. "Ray...she had to uh--" she paused.**

**"Stay in...and do homework." Robbie finished. **

**Travis nodded his head.**

**But Ray seemed to know something was up.**

"**Anyway….Parker and I are going to Mickey' s tonight..." Travis started, while holding Parker's hand underneath the table.**

"**I hear Ed and Ted are performing" Robbie cut in.**

**Syd walks into the lunchroom with her skateboard in her hand.**

**Robbie gazes at her and tunes out of the conversation.**

"**If you ask me, Ed and Ted are like salt and pepper, they go great together, but when it comes to singing….well they stink" Ray suggested happily ignoring the awkwardness.**

**Parker nodded her head.**

"**Your right Ray…" Travis said and turned to Robbie "what do you think Robbie?" he asked. There was a 1 minute silence "Robbie?" Travis asked again, it was clear that Robbie was totally spaced out.**

"**Yeah?uh- sure…" Robbie finally said only making eye contact with them once, and then turning back to gaze again.**

**Parker looked in the direction Robbie was staring in, and clued in quickly.**

"**Well….guys I gotta go…see ya later" Robbie said getting up and walking away.**

"**What's eating him?" Ray asked.**

**Travis shrugged.**

**Parker looked at Syd and held her stare. As Ray and Travis followed her gaze, she said "looks like Robbie's got a crush…" she said, raising an eyebrow.**

**AT THE STATION**

"**Ok guys we're on in three minutes, so sit down at your mics." Travis said sitting down in his spot.**

**Ray and Robbie sit down in their places.**

"**Wait…shouldn't we wait for Lily?" Ray asked looking from Travis to Robbie.**

**Robbie and Travis exchanged looks briefly.**

"**She had to uh--" Travis started.**

"**Do loads of homework…" Robbie finished.**

**ON THE AIR**

"**Hi I'm Question Mark and I'm wondering how do you tell a guy or girl that you like them… when you're afraid of rejection?"**

"**I'm Pronto and I'm wondering why we always talk about relationships?"**

**Robbie glares at Ray.**

"**Because we basically live relationships everyday" Smog answered.**

"**What**_is_** a relationship anyway?" Pronto asked doubtfully.**

"**Well the way I see it…there's a class, a grade, and a lifetime" Question Mark said.**

"**So to all those lovers out there, don't be afraid to show your true feelings," Smog said**

**Robbie did the closing line. "This is RFR signing off, with this song."**


End file.
